Streusen
| affiliation = Big Mom Pirates | occupation = Head Chef; Pirate | residence = Whole Cake Island | age = Over 63 | epithet = | jva = | dfname = Kuku Kuku no Mi | dfename = Cook-Cook Fruit | dfmeaning = Cook | dftype = Paramecia }} "Gourmet Knight" Streusen is the head chef of the Big Mom Pirates, and is also the co-founder of the crew alongside Big Mom herself. Prior to his current position, he was the chef of a certain pirate crew that has since fell apart. Appearance Streusen is a short and rotund man. He has a beak-like nose, big lips, and a large mustache shaped like a clover on each end. He wears a dark button-down shirt with a light apron under it, as well as dark pants, a light scarf, and a very large dark hat with a big feather attached to it. He also keeps a stopwatch on his left hip. Streusen is quite old, as he was already an adult 63 years before the present day. Back then, he lacked a mustache, and his hair was dark. He wore a dark buttoned shirt, a light cape and bandanna around his neck, and a large dark brimmed hat with a light feathered plume sticking out of it. Personality Streusen has a great penchant for operatic singing, as he frequently sings in a deep and flowy manner be it when preparing food while doing his job as a chef or celebrating important occasions such as weddings, and can get emotional while doing so. He also displayed modesty when Big Mom praised his culinary skills. Streusen appears to be power-hungry and intuitive, as he quickly deduced that a young Charlotte Linlin could help him rise back to power and so worked with her to ensure he got what he wanted, giving Linlin anything she wanted in return. This was born out of a sense of sadism, as Streusen became interested in her when she committed a horrific action that he found amusing. He was also cautious, as he maintained a distance from Linlin when first approaching her, after witnessing her actions that he found amusing. Relationships Charlotte Linlin Streusen first met Linlin when she was six years old. After witnessing Linlin's action that caused the disappearance of Carmel and the other orphans, Streusen was amused by it and even jokingly called her a "monster". He believed it would be a waste to let her die and approached her in a friendly and helpful fashion. The two formed the Big Mom Pirates together and built Big Mom's dream country. In the present time, Streusen respects Linlin's authority and acts humbly towards her. In turn, she admires his culinary skills. He was worried for her safety when Capone Bege and the Firetank Pirates were about to assassinate her, and begged her to come to her senses. Like all of Linlin's subordinates, Streusen addresses her as "Mama"; however, he has also used her given name. Abilities and Powers Streusen is in charge of all of the Big Mom Pirates' cooks as their head chef, and has a very high degree of culinary expertise. He was able to give commands to his subordinate chefs to prepare and bake a gigantic wedding cake of very refined culinary craftsmanship with intricate designs of skulls, crosses, roses, and even a large wedding altar. Even Big Mom holds his culinary skills in high regards. He is also a very skilled opera singer. While he was preparing the wedding cake, he sang in an elegant and moving tone that caused his subordinate chefs to respond emotionally, and during Sanji and Pudding's wedding ceremony, he led a makeshift choir consisting of some of his subordinate chefs to sing a melodious love song. Streusen shows a tremendous amounts of leadership and guidance skills, being able to guide a team of chefs to craft an immensely intricate wedding cake, and influence Linlin into the infamous pirate she is today. He is shown to have a strong will being to withstand a burst of her Haoshoku Haki and remain conscious from her loud screams. Devil Fruit Streusen ate the Kuku Kuku no Mi, a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows him to turn any object into an ingredient. For example, he uses his powers to turn a log into meat as he is slicing it. Weapons Streusen wields a cutlass, and was shown using it in conjunction with his Devil Fruit power. History Past Streusen was once a chef and a pirate, but his career as the latter was ruined. He resided on an island, and 62 years before current times, he witnessed a 6-year-old Charlotte Linlin committing a horrific act that caused the disappearance of Carmel and the children of Sheep's House. Finding the event funny, he decided to join up with her and not leave her alone. He approached Linlin, and the two eventually banded together, deciding to make the island into their dream country, which would become Whole Cake Island. The two operated together as Linlin began her pirating career, quickly becoming infamous until she finally became one of the Yonko. Streusen regained his career as a pirate, as the first and founding member of the Big Mom Pirates, alongside Linlin herself. Whole Cake Island Arc Streusen was first mentioned when he refused to give Charlotte Anana his knives. Streusen oversaw the making of the wedding cake for Vinsmoke Sanji and Charlotte Pudding's upcoming wedding. He began to grow emotional as he listed each ingredient that was brought before him. When the Tea Party began, Streusen took part in its festivities. After Sanji and Pudding entered the venue, Streusen proudly presented the wedding cake and earned praise from Big Mom. When the wedding cake was ruined after duplicates of Monkey D. Luffy jumped out of it, Streusen tried to calm Big Mom while she was furious, but a fellow chef told him to run as Big Mom attacked them. Later, Big Mom's portrait of Mother Carmel was broken, and she let out a terrible scream which rendered Streusen and the rest of the attendees unable to move. The Fire Tank Pirates then came to assassinate Big Mom, and Streusen begged her to snap out of her despair. Trivia *Streusen may be named after streusel, a crumbly dessert topping, which corresponds with the food-themed names of the Big Mom Pirates and Charlotte Family. *Struesen calling Linlin "Mama" would be, in normal sense, illogical, as he is older than her. References Site Navigation ca:Streusen it:Streusen fr:Streusen Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Cooks Category:Big Mom Pirates Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Whole Cake Island Characters